100 Themes  Olivier Mira Armstrong
by TehPandaPatrol
Summary: Any respectable Major General should have some sort of tribute - 100 theme challenge focusing on Olivier!
1. Introduction

**100 Theme Challenge - Olivier Mira Armstrong**

**Author's Note**

There is not enough Olivier/Olivia love out there. She's one of my favorite FMA characters, and an important character in the manga/Brotherhood, yet there is hardly any fanfiction/fanart! I've been meaning to do the 100 theme challenge for a while now, and one summer night with nothing to do and Open Office calling me to write something, I realized I needed to pay tribute to my favorite Ice Queen ;)

Without further to do, enjoy!

**1. Introduction**

"Mommy's home! Mommy's home from the hospital!"

Olivier could hear Strongine yelling in excitement from her room, and Amue bolt down the stairs behind her sister. Both echoed their message through the mansion with excitement and eagerness.

Olivier heard footsteps, and a knock on her bedroom door. "Olivier, honey? Can I introduce you to someone?"

Gathering herself together, the blond seven-year-old girl strode to answer her mother. Opening the door, she shook her head. "I'm much too mature to be fussing over a little infant," She said in her best big-girl voice. It was hard with a couple missing baby teeth.

"Look, Olivier. It's your baby brother, Alex Louis Armstrong. Isn't he adorable?" Her mother bent down, presenting to her a bundle of blankets. Peering st it, Olivier saw a pair of closed eyes, a tiny nose and mouth, and a small lock of blond hair. She stared at it for a few more seconds, before declaring, "He's a butt-face," and slamming her bedroom door.


	2. Rejection

**100 Theme Challenge - Olivier Mira Armstrong**

**Author's Note**

When I originally thought of this idea, it was better in my head. The result in word form...? Kind of fail. Still, I think the idea itself is amusing and would probably happen...

**2. Rejection**

"Lovely evening, isn't it?"

She turned toward the young man standing next to her and scowled. "Excuse me, did you say something to me?" She asked, poison dripping from her teeth with every word. She only politely arrived to parties—she did not _attend _them; god forbid she should _socialize _and _mingle_.

"Oh, just some polite discussion with the most beautiful lady here tonight." He smiled at her, nodding his head slightly towards her.

She stared at him intently, disgust spreading across her face. "You obviously are stupid, incompetent and incapable of any sort of intelligence. Go pathetically flirt with some brainless slut who gives a shit."

She strode away proudly, leaving the befuddled young man to tend to his deflated ego. She growled when Alex stopped her, suspiciously glancing at his older sister. "What?" She snapped at his accusing expression.

He glanced at the rejected young man Olivier was leaving behind. "Sister, what did you do to poor Roy Mustang?"


	3. Pain

**100 Theme Challenge - Olivier Mira Armstrong**

**Author's Note**

Small notation, which people probably have figured out by now: I'm going to be writing Olivier from several times and places, not just the ones seen in the manga. The first was from when she was 7, and the next from her 20s. This one is actually based from a piece of the manga, the part where her and Alex are fighting Sloth and she's broken her arm.

**3. Pain**

She gripped her arm stubbornly, not letting the snap that had echoed through her body prevent her from standing up again and glaring at the atrocity that stood before her. She didn't let the familiar crunch and crack of bone, uncomfortable but proudly welcomed by a veteran of the battlefield, push her off her feet. She didn't let the fiery agony spreading along her arm get the best of her.

She might have been a General, sitting back from the battlefield, but that did not mean she never got her hands dirty. The slugs in Central—those high-and-mighty morons who thought themselves too good—had never lived through the fighting. They just sat back on their lazy asses and watched their men, an even worse, their immortal army fight, hurt, then perish. They did not experience the pain themselves.

Olivier Mira Armstrong personally _liked_ the sensation.


End file.
